The present invention relates to towing systems, and more particularly to releasable ball mechanisms for the hitching mechanisms.
Towing and hitching systems for vehicles are well known today. Ball and socket-type towing mechanisms are used on a wide variety of vehicles, such as automobiles, SUVs, trucks, tractors, and the like. The systems are used to tow various vehicles, such as trailers, mobile homes, other non-operating vehicles, and the like.
The ball member is part of a ball mechanism affixed to the towing vehicle. Typically, a subframe assembly, such as a hitch, is secured to the towing vehicle. The ball member is attached or otherwise secured to the hitch for use in towing the towed vehicle.
The socket is part of a coupler mechanism affixed to the trailer or towed vehicle. Generally, the coupler is secured to the tongue of the vehicle or trailer, usually a forward extension of the frame. The coupler typically includes a manually operated clamping arrangement which retains the ball member in the socket and thus the towed trailer or vehicle to the towing vehicle.
Often, the trailers and sockets are of different sizes, requiring ball members of different sizes. Also, in some instances, it is preferable to be able to remove the ball member for security purposes in order to protect it from corrosion, or to simply store it when it is not being used.
There is a need for removable ball mechanisms which can be removed in an easier manner and requires minimum sized holes cut in the vehicle bed where necessary. The ball mechanism should also prevent disconnection when towing and prevent incorrect hookup.
The present invention achieves the objects set forth above and provides an improved ball mechanism for use with vehicles. The invention includes a ball portion with an attached body portion and which fits quickly and easily within a hole in the vehicle. A screw member activates or is attached to a plunger member which is adapted to actuate a plurality of ball bearings. The ball bearings can engage and lock into grooves in the hitch member on the vehicle. The locking ball bearing are engaged by a plunger that is activated by the screw member which protrudes from the top of the ball member. When the screw member is rotated in one direction, the ball bearings are allowed to retract, allowing the ball member to be removed. When the socket and coupler mechanism on the trailer are installed, the coupler will not allow the screw member to be unthreaded sufficiently for the trailer ball member to be disengaged from the hitch receiver. Also, if the screw member is not properly secured to lock the ball members to the hitch, the trailer coupler and socket cannot be secured. This prevents an improper hookup.
All of the components of the present invention are located as part of the ball member. Thus, the ball member can be easily removed and stored in the vehicle cab when not in use to help prevent corrosion damage.
Other benefits, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims